1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressurized water nuclear reactors and more particularly to an improvement in the cooling system of pressurized water reactor vessels.
2. Prior Art
Prior art pressurized water reactor vessels have utilized multiple cooling water inlets around the circumference of the reactor vessel, these inlets simultaneously delivering cooling water to annular flow passages common to all water inlets with no separation or direction of the flow from the individual water inlets. Thus, delivery of cooling water to the entrance of the reactor core symmetrically and efficiently has been dependent upon proper functioning of the individual water inlets and the connecting water delivery pipes. In the event of rupture of one of the water inlets or water inlet pipes, the flow patterns in such reactor vessels would be disrupted in that much of the primary fluid and emergency core coolant flow would occur circumferentially directly from the functioning water inlets to the ruptured water inlet, thus by-passing large amounts of water through the system without significant cooling effect upon the core. The reduction of cooling of the core could lead to rapid temperature increase beyond acceptable limits causing thermal damage to the core and other vessel components.